


Innocence

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Age Difference, Bed-Wetting, Cas has an accident, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teenage Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Castiel wets the bed while sleeping next to Dean after a fun time together the night prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Barely eighteen years old and the face of innocence. Looking at Cas that was all Dean could see. Innocence and purity and all things great. Sure, Cas had lots of sex, smoked various things, and had spent some time in Juvie on a few occasions, but Dean couldn’t help but see this wide-eyed, bubbly ball of joy when he looked at him. Then again, maybe that was just because Dean felt like he was looking down at a child in his bed. Which he kind of was. And there also probably should have been a 30 year old man snuggling up next to him and not a barely legal teenager still a junior in high school. Actually _no one_ should be snuggling up next to him - that’s what he’d personally prefer, but for Cas he’d make an exception. And maybe he’d never admit it, but he kind of liked when it was Cas. 

 

Honestly, this whole thing was the most fucked up situation in his life. And every time he wakes up lying next to someone nearly half his age, he tells himself that he has to end it - that it’s what’s best. That the sooner he and Cas weren’t together, the sooner Cas could get together with someone his own age and start doing what he was supposed to do - have fun, break hearts, _get the occasional Herpes_ \- not be sneaking away to have trysts with grown men. He should be talking about moving in with his girlfriend of 2 weeks, not subtly hinting about moving in with his boyfriend of two years. He should be off doing what normal teenage boys do. That it’s what’s best for _Cas_. Because Cas was what mattered. 

 

And every morning Dean would decide that he was going to do it. He’d tell Cas that they couldn’t be together any longer. And he’d tell Cas they needed to talk and then Cas would look up at him with this smile on his face and eyes gleaming and Dean would get hit so hard with the feeling of how painfully much he loved this…this _child_. And Dean would quickly decide that he would hate himself forever he broke up with Cas, but also that Cas would hate himself forever because he’d think he did something wrong - that he drove Dean away and he would be heartbroken. And Dean couldn’t do that. Not to Cas. So Dean would tell Cas never mind and he’d crawl back under the blankets and put it off until another day. And from there it was the same. Rinse. Wash. Repeat. 

 

Dean continued reveling in feelings, laying there running his hand through Cas’s hair. He had to stop to untangle some hair that had gotten complexly snagged around one of Cas’s numerous ear piercings. Cas appeared to wake up a little, so Dean retracted his hand, not wanting to get him up before he needed to. It was only 6:30 and Cas didn’t have to get up to get ready for school until 7. Dean wasn’t going to lie, the fact that he had to wake his _boyfriend_ up to get ready for school was odd all in itself, but compared to everything odd in their relationship, it was nothing. Dean went back to just watching Cas, his chest rising and falling slowly. His breath was warm against Dean’s shoulder and Dean smiled. One arm was still wrapped around Cas holding them together and Dean wasn’t planning on moving it any time soon. 

 

Eventually, Cas began stirring a little, humming into Dean’s chest. Dean looked down at him waiting expectantly for his eyes to flutter open and reveal deep blue irises looking back at him. But Cas stilled again and took a deep breath. Dean frowned in disappointment, hoping for Cas to wake up so they could have some time to themselves before he had to start getting ready for school. Dean went back to his thoughts, but then noticed this odd wet feeling running down the front of his leg. A confused expression spread across his face and he looked down only to see a golden stream slowly leaving the head of Cas’s cock and creating a puddle in between their legs that continued spreading down the sloped sheets of the bed and along Dean’s leg. Dean stared in shock, unsure of what was happening. When Dean told Cas that he was like a child in his eyes, this was definitely _not_ what Dean meant. 

 

The piss began soaking into the sheets of the bed, turning the whole area a pale yellow. Cas was still going and Dean still staring. Dean’s eyes stayed locked on the flow of piss until it trickled off to nothing, the occasional drop still falling off the underside of Cas’s dick. That was when Dean noticed that he now had a full-on erection and he immediately cursed himself silently. He should know better than to stare at his boyfriend’s dick for two minutes straight. And of course _that_ was when Cas woke up. 

 

“Morning, baby.” Cas breathed, his beautiful eyes revealing themselves and smiling up at Dean. 

 

“Hey.” Dean replied, the dopey look on Cas’s face making his heart swell. 

 

“You okay?” Cas asked. “You seem a little off.” 

 

“I feel I should mention that like five minutes ago you wet the bed.” Dean muttered. 

 

“What?” Cas scoffed, his eyes scanning down his body until he spotted the large damp spot beneath the two of them. “Oh. Oops.” Cas burst out giggling and Dean couldn’t help but to smile and laugh along. 

 

“Sorry.” Cas chuckled, rolling over to lay on top of Dean. 

 

“You’re a dork.” Dean growled, leaning up and playfully kissing him. 

 

“Not any dorkier than you.” Cas countered. 

 

“At least I can sleep at night without pissing myself.” Dean taunted. 

 

“Fuck you.” Cas sneered, sticking his tongue out at Dean. 

 

“If you think I can’t feel you grinding on my thigh right now, you’re wrong.” Dean smirked. “Very wrong.” 

 

“Good.” Cas breathed, pressing his lips against Dean’s and rolling his hips forward. 

 

“Whoa, easy there.” Dean laughed, placing his hands on Cas’s waist and stopping him from moving. “School. You’ll be late.” 

 

“So fuck school.” Cas stated. “I can be late. It’s not like we learn anything in first period.” 

 

“No you can’t. Don’t forget that last month your school said that if you keep being late, a truancy officer is gonna come out.” Dean said. “Also if you’re late, your mom’s gonna let you stop staying at your friends’ houses on school nights.” 

 

“God…You’re right.” Cas groaned.

 

“What can I say? I’m old and wise.” Dean smiled. “But you know, you’re going to have to shower this morning, so _maybe_ that can take a little longer.” 

 

Cas grinned and sat up, pulling Dean with him. “In that case, I think I might have to go drop the soap.” 

 

“Go get the water on.” Dean whispered. “I’ll get these sheets in the wash and I’ll be right in.” 

 

“Don’t take _too_ long.” Cas replied, nuzzling his face against Dean’s neck. “P.S. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean stated, kissing Cas on the cheek. “Now get in the bathroom. You’re wasting time.” 

 

“I feel I should be hurt by the thought that saying I love you is a waste of your time.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Shut up.” Dean snorted, ruffling Cas’s hair. “Now scram.” 

 

Cas giggled and slid off Dean and stood up. “Hurry.” Cas hurried into the bathroom and Dean let out a deep sigh.

 

“I am so fucked.” He muttered, beginning to gather the wet sheets. 


End file.
